The Archive(2017)
The Archive Is Timelord Who Travels In Time with a Type 88 London Phonebooth. (Aka TARDIS.) And is One of Millions of Timelords Of Her Race. 1st Incarnation Archive Was Born In a Farm House..His Real Name Was Drake Hampton..He Lived in His Farm house till he Was In His Teenager Stage of Life..After His Home Was destroyed By a Cybermen Fleet...His Family Was Lost in the Burnt House of His..he'd later Sign of for a Academy In the City of Gallifrey..He was There Pretty much all his life..He finally Passed his Timelord Exam..and Moved on as a Professional Timelord...Drake studied Computers and Old Machines..Giving Him the Name Archive..He'd later Get a Message from the Workshop saying they'd need his Help for A New TARDIS Type..A Type 62 TARDIS (Modern Designed TARDIS) he'd Work and Work till he was atleast One hundred and Four...Archive felt like they Only Needed him for His Skills with Machines..So..he Stole a Warhouse Card from a Man called The Engineer. He'd steal a TARDIS with a Modern//Futuristic Console room. As He'd land on his Main Location Earth..he would Walk out seeing Old Buildings and Cars..Even Trucks!..a Girl named Rosie Carlson..walked up to The Archive..Looking at him Oddly..They'd say Hi to eachother and Soon Talk and Talk..and Finally Arch showed her the TARDIS with its Modern Console room and Huge hallways..and a Shiny Console...They'd Travel To London to meet the Royal Queen of England Who was Visiting London on a Holiday..Archive's and Rosie's goal was to Protect the Queen from Dalek's from Targeting the Queen..The Archive saved Her and brought Her back to Her Castle in England..They'd Wave Goodbye and Head Back to the TARDIS For Another Adventure..After School Rosie Ran to the TARDIS..too Meet Archive..And Plan their Next Adventure Together..After their Adventures of the Months And Years..Their Final Adventure Was 20th Century England..To save the City from a Giant Cybermen Attack..Archive Ended up getting Shot causing his Body to go into a Shock..Rosie Helped Archive back to the TARDIS..As he'd flipped the Demat Lever..taking Off..Archive lean against the console Feeling Dizzy..his Face would Glow..The TARDIS Would Fly Into the Gold Vortex..as He'd Burst into Light..as he'd change..and Change..His hair would be Thick..and He'd have a Beard..The First thing he'd say Looking around the Console..Was..Ew..Roundel's.. ----- 2nd Incarnation Archive 2nd Incarnation Was more of a Drinker Type Person..He Didn't Like People Anymore..He Changed...He Usually Hung out at the Bar to Get a Drink Or Two And Left..He Did the Same Thing for a Week..He Decided he Needed to get a Job..Something he was Good at..In His Past He Remembered Working in a Warehouse with his Boss Working on Default TARDIS's So he Thought He Would Try to Work On Cars..So He Got Hired for a Job at a Car Workshop..He Worked There for 2 Months and Left..He was Bored He needed Something to Do Something Fun..Something..He Return to Gallifrey Later That Night to Get Another Job But this Time At the High Command Center..He Finally Got a Job and He Actually Smiled For Once..He Worked as the Third High General In the High Command..He was Incharge of War Weapon and Supplies..He Then met a Girl Named Sara..She had Blonde Hair and Wore and Dirty Grey Jacket..They Said High and Become Long Time Friends. Archive Had a Crush on Sara But Sara Didn't She was Smarter and Didn't Like Archive In that Way...They've Been friend for Along time...Till One Day Archive..Faded..From Gallifrey..Sara Stole a Type 32 TARDIS Just To Look for Him..She Never Found Him..She Was Shot Down..and Killed..Archive Soon Heard the News..And Demanded to Know Who Killed Her..He then Pulled Up the DNA That was On Her Body...Cybermen DNA..Archive Search All over the Universe..To Find..The Cybermen Space Ship..He Never Found it...So He Had Another Mission He Called it..The Long way Round...He Traveled From the Start of Time to the End of it..He Seem to Forget about his Past..and Forget about Sara..He'd Landed In a Town Called Southampton Somewhere Near London..The Year was 1910..While Titanic Was being Built..He Studied How the Men Worked..And Met a Girl named..Kyle..She Had Blonde Hair and Wore at Sweatshirt and Ripped up Saggy Jeans..Archive Fell in Love with Her..And Ended Up Marrying Her in 1911..He Forgot About his TARDIS and His Life in Gallifrey..He Got her a First Class Ticket On Board the R.M.S Titanic..They Plan Too Start a New Life in New York...They Never got There..The Ship Struck a Iceberg On April 14th 1912 11:40 PM..Kyle Was Lowered into a Small Lifeboat..Archive Knew He'd Know he'd Never see Her Again..So He Accepted his Fate..And Was Struck By the First Funnel and Died in a Hospital In New York City..After His Death..Everything Seem to Change Around the World..it Seemed Peaceful..Intill A Boy Named Jacob Found A Book showing a Flying Red Phonebooth Flying in the Skies of the Prehistoric Times..And Writing in a Cave Saying.."I've Returned." 3rd Incarnation This Incarnation Was a Bit More of a Nerd...He Wore a Blue Tuxedo With a Dark Red Tie..He had Gingered Hair With Old Glasses and a Gentle Smile. Everyday He Worked in his Console Room Working on his New Desktop To Fit his New Incarnation..He Met a Man Called "The Navigator" As the Man Called himself But that was Only Once In his Time and He Didn't Really Remember Much about Him..As He 4th Incarnation Planet: Earth German Lived: Unknown?? Loved: His Type 88 TARDIS Capsule. Hobby: Reading Books. Friends: His Companion Chloe and Peri 5th Incarnation Present Location: Gallifrey. Scottish Hobby's: Working on Old Clocks. Friends: Peri and Architect. Husband: Peri Son: Jermey F Gator.